The present invention relates to a service integrated communication transmission and interchange system for audio, video and data.
A communications system of this general type is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift (Laid-open application) No. 2,538,638, published Mar. 3rd, 1977, in which each telephone user connected to the communication system is connected with the associated central office by means of two separate glass fibers which both transmit time multiplexed telephone and video signals or, instead of the telephone signals, data signals, respectively. Moreover, according to this disclosed system, one of the fibers is used as the transmitting fiber and the other of the fibers is used as the receiving fiber and video coupling fields are provided in the telephone central office for video communication and/or to switch through television signals. However, this integrated communications system suffers from the disadvantage that it is relatively expensive to realize.